


Her Christmas Wish

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Vacation, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Amanda Rollins only wants Santa to bring her one gift this year, Olivia Benson





	Her Christmas Wish

Her Christmas Wish

By Taijutsudemonslayer

_Amanda Rollins only wants Santa to bring her one gift this year, Olivia Benson_

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Snow blankets Manhattan, it covers the cars, the sidewalks, and the trees. NYPD Special Victims Lieutenant Olivia Benson sat behind her desk and sighed heavily, Olivia groaned in frustration as she rubbed her temples.

The squad's most recent case had left the seasoned officer weary, a husband and wife duo raped and murdered their ten year-old foster daughter and video taped it,

Olivia felt sick to her stomach as the crime scene images are forever seared into her mind.

Now though, Olivia and everyone else in the squad turned their thoughts and attention to the festive time of year, after putting the case file away, Olivia returned to staring out the window of her office, when suddenly a light knocking on her office door brought her back to the present,

"Who is it?" Liv asked,

"Amanda," came a simple reply.

The brunette smiled, she had longed to see the younger blonde today and had yet to do so,

"Come in, Amanda," Liv says.

The office door opened and in walked Amanda Rollins, dressed in a simple green button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, in her hands she carried two neatly wrapped gifts.

"Hey Liv, I saw that you were still here, so I thought I'd bring you your gifts." the younger woman said as she brings the presents over to her Boss' desk.

Olivia opened her desk drawer and pulled out a pair of gifts as well.


End file.
